As cameras and other monitoring devices become less expensive, these devices are proliferating. As these devices proliferate, the cameras and devices are being used for computer vision applications, including acquiring, processing, analyzing, and understanding images. Computer vision applications may use hardware accelerators to perform some functions. In addition to computer vision applications, other applications user hardware accelerators in heterogeneous computing environments.